


You're Too Cute

by Silveralm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CORMANO MADE ME DO IT, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: Cry loses his glasses.





	You're Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [James_Probably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Probably/gifts).



“Pewds, have you seen my glasses?” Cry asked, entering the room. “I’ve been looking _everywhere_. I can’t find them!”

“I don’t -” Pewds started, looking up from his phone. He stopped and let out a quiet giggle. 

“... Pewds?” Cry asked again, frowning. Pewds turned away from him, covering his mouth to hide his laughter. “What’s going on?”

“N - Nothing!” Pewds managed. He started laughing even harder when he glanced at Cry. 

“Have you hidden them?” Cry questioned. “You have, haven’t you.”

“No, Cry. I swear I didn’t,” Pewds replied, a bit breathless. “I’m sure they’re close by.” 

For some reason, saying that made him enter another round of giggles. 

“... Okay,” Cry said uncertainly. He backed slowly out of the room, wondering what was making Pewds laugh so much. Sighing, Cry went to continue his search for his glasses.

\----

A few minutes later, when Pewds was sitting calmly scrolling through twitter on his phone, Cry called out to him. “Pewds?”

“Yeah, Cry?” Pewds called back, not looking up from his phone. 

“Come here please!” Cry replied. 

“... Do I have to?”

“Yes!” 

Grumbling to himself, Pewds turned off his phone and wandered around the house, searching for Cry. Eventually he found him, standing in the bathroom.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Cry asked, glowering at Pewds. 

“... I don’t think so?” Pewds answered, a little bit surprised by Cry’s bad mood.

Cry held out his glasses importantly, continuing to glare at Pewds.

“What about now?” 

“Oh,” Pewds said. “Well… not really.”

“Pewds!” 

Pewds smiled at him. “Come on, you have to admit it was pretty funny. It’s not like I put them there!”

“You let me walk around like a dork with my glasses on my head!” Cry pointed out. 

“It was too cute for me to stop,” Pewds replied.

“You’re the worst,” Cry grumbled, but seemed slightly calmer now.

“Did you call me over here just to complain about that?”

“... Yes.”

“Cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in like, twenty minutes, so hopefully it's not too terrible.
> 
> (Want some more PDC fic? Well, I've got a few more sitting right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/PDC_Week_2017/works) for you!)


End file.
